Marceline's Dates
by InThatMomentISwear
Summary: Marceline has given up on love, but Bonnibel couldn't have that. Being the considerate friend she is, she has set her on dates that hadn't ended too well. Will Marceline ever trust Bonnibel to set up a date again? MARCELEE AU
1. Chapter 1

**I'm getting writer's block and keep trying to put something that is irrelevant in my other stories.**

**This originally was going to be in Roomies, but I started writing this as a separate fanfic.**

**AHHHH, I'M WRITING THREE FANFICS AT ONE TIME. (I also have two word documents open with ideas for other stories)**

Please, please, help me. School starts back tomorrow which will put back my writing a lot.

Ughhhh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time...if I did, it would be all about Marceline and Marshall**

* * *

><p>"Come on Marceline! I swear he won't be a creep this time!" Bonnibel whined trying to convince Marceline to go on yet again another blind date.<p>

Marceline and Bonnibel were very good friends and had known each other since high school. Bonnibel had found her Prince three years ago when she first went to college. At the tender age of 21, Bonnibel and her boyfriend, Bubba, have been talking about getting married. Marceline, however, just got out of a horrible relationship with Ash and has now built a wall around her heart. Bonnibel, being the considerate friend she is, has now set out to find Marceline a man! So over the past two weeks, Marceline has been on a total of 5 blind dates which haven't really resulted well.

On the first blind date, it was going well. Bonnibel hooked Marceline up with Finn's (her other best friend) friend, Pat. He was light skinned who wore a fedora and green sweater. He was known for a hot club called Belly of the Beast. Marceline and Pat had a lot in common since they both liked to party. However Pat's fall out began when he said that a bear was his spirit animal and he went on and on about bears. Then, he mentioned something about his third eye which was a "Mind Eye." Long story short, Marceline never called him.

On the second blind date, it failed as soon as it started. Donny was basically a humongous jerk who did nothing but blame everything (including his failures) on someone else. The third date involved Duke, Bonnibel's current rival in college. Why him, Marceline never figured out. He did nothing but eat pudding the whole time without uttering a word to Marceline. The fourth date was with some foreign exchange student in Bubba's chemistry class that obsessed over butts. He went on and on about the different shapes of butts and all of their capabilities and had the idea that instead of prison, criminals should just get whooped on the buttocks. He even talked about his one friend who could pick up a ball with his butt cheeks and made some weird game.

Even though all those dates were horrible, the last one she was on was an epic fail. Bonnibel decided to make Marceline go out with her cousin, Earl Lemongrab, who was also a judge in court. To this day, Marceline still wonders what came over Bonnie and if she was really that desperate. Marceline was impressed at first because the guy wasn't completely ugly, even though he wasn't cute. However when he got his order of food and saw a piece of hair on the end of the plate, he went berserk.

"This meal is in UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION." Earl continued to yell, bringing everyone's attention to him and making Marceline embarrassed.

After his outburst, he then read a text message that said "You really smell like dog buns." Earl wasn't too happy about this either so he screamed in agitation and began yelling "One hundred years in prison. NO BAIL. NO PAROL. YOU ALL SHALL DIE IN PRISON!"

"Mmm check please." Marceline asked trying to end the date as soon as possible. However, as soon as the waiter brought it, she immediately regretted it. Earl grabbed his overlarge glasses and took the check.

"FORTY FIVE DOLLARS? THIS IS UNACCEPTABLEEEE! ONE MILLION YEARS IN PRISON! YOUR CHILDREN, GRANDCHILDREN, GREAT GRANDCHILDREN, GREAT GREAT GRANDCHILDREN, GREAT GREAT GR-"he yelled outraged.

"We get it bro. I'm leaving." Marceline interrupted the Earl's rant and getting out of her seat and abandoning her date.

Ever since that date, Marceline has taken an oath upon herself that she will never ever go out with another guy, and especially one from Bonnibel. Bonnibel realized instead of helping Marceline fix her problem, she did nothing but make it worse. In seek of repentance, she decided that she'll have Marceline go on one more date, which led to this discussion.

"How do you know he's not a creep! What does he even do?' Marceline wondered, pissed that Bonnie was trying to make her go on another date even though the previous ones were failures.

"Umm, I don't exactly! However, he must be a fine gentleman if he was hired by the college. He's actually my professor who took a keen interest on my sorrow yesterday. I told him my predicament, and he offered to go on a date with you." Bonnie tried to reason.

"No! No offense Bonnie, but I can get a date by myself. Thanks for the effort, but I'm just not ready to date right now." Marceline declared.

Bonnie hurried and rushed out, disappointment evident on her face. However, she ran into Bubba on her way out at which took note of her expression. She continued her way out, ignoring the presence of Bubba. He looked concerned and confused until he saw Marceline standing there. He then sighed and understood everything. He looked at Marceline, at which she turned around, guilt sinking in her being.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you like it...this might be discontinued, but if someone would want me to finish it, let me know.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to discontinue it, although I'll probably be **slow on updates**.

Thanks to Yuka Muntou for the advice.

This is dedicated to everyone who reviewed.

Word of advice eh: Insulting someone doesn't really help you get what you want...and if it was a joke...okay?

**DISCLAIMER: **_**If **_I owned Adventure Time, Finn and Jake would never be in it.

* * *

><p>"Marceline." Bubba acknowledged. Marceline just nodded her head walking towards the door getting ready to leave. Before she could, Bubba grabbed Marceline's arm and said, "Wait!"<p>

"What Bubba? I know I've made her sad and all, yet I refuse to go on another blind date!" Marceline declared again, and jutted out her chin in her stubbornness.

"Okay, okay. I understand you haven't enjoyed the past few dates, but you must understand, Bonnibel has been trying her best to find your significant other. She just doesn't want you to be sad and lonely." He explained.

"I appreciate her effort, really I do, but still! I just can't take one more crazy date."

"Listen, I have a proposition for you. Just listen. I know you've wanted to go to the club, The Nightosphere. Well, if you go out with this last date, which will be there, I'll give you an all season pass to it." He proposed.

Marceline stared at him wide eyed, mouth gaping, and suspicious. That club just opened last week, and it had already been declared the best thing to happen to the town because they said the owner donated some of its profit to charities. Because of this, celebrities have been known to stopping by and giving it some songs that haven't been released yet. However, you have to have reservations to get in, and they're full until the next three months. Marceline knew Bubba wasn't a partier, so she didn't understand how he got a seasonal pass.

Bubba, sensing she thought he was lying, grabbed into his pockets and took out a lanyard that was decorated with red letters that looked as if they were melting that came together to spell Nightosphere. On the end of the lanyard was a protected card that was all black except for the red, capital letters "SEASONAL PASS." Marceline's gaze went back to Bubba, astonishment written all over her face.

"H-h-how did you get that?'' Marceline stuttered.

"A friend of mind from high school is the owner. He came here and specially delivered it to me saying I need to hang loose. I, as well as you, know that I would never go, but I held onto them for moments like these."

Even though he didn't say it, Marceline already knew that he meant "moments like these when I need to bribe you to do things." Marceline contemplated her decision. If she went on this date, she might be scarred for life, but she'd have a seasonal pass to The Nightosphere, where she could get over it. If she didn't go on the date, she'd bypass the craziness, but she'd also avoid her chance to get into The Nightosphere. She'd made up her mind.

"Fine. Give me the pass Gumball." Marceline mumbled, purposely saying the nickname he loathed.

Bubba's eye twitch in annoyance, but he moved the pass as she tried to reach for it.

"Ah ah! Not until after the date. Now go and tell Bonnie that you'll go." Bubba said happy that he was helpful.

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short.<p>

"I think I'm just going to start having a review limit and when that limit is reached, I'll update. Ahh, you might hate me now, but I'm not getting any feedback..well I am, but still. **YOU GUISE CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER.** This goes for all my stories except for Roomies. HOWEVER DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW FOR THAT ONE. IT INSPIRES MORE CHAPTERS."

**REVIEW LIMIT: 10 (LOL TWO REVIEWS EXACTLY THE SAME DON'T COUNT)**

If you don't reach it, I'm **still going to update**, but I just want to get in touch with you.. :D

**Y U SO STINGY WITH REVIEWS?**

DO IT! DO IT NOW!

(If not...**okay**.)


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU GUYS ARE SLICK. YOU ALL DID THAT ON PURPOSE.**

I should've thought about that before...SO HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER.

No offense guise, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction...but today, I'm just laying around so why not?

Oh, and the last chapter was 'spose to be here yesterday, but I had went to the basketball game and acted a foo! :3 We lost though.

ANYWAYS IT'S SHORT 'CAUSE I WROTE IT AS FAST AS I COULD

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Adventure Time, if I did, there wouldn't have been a second season because it would've SUCKED**

* * *

><p>After Marceline told Bonnie that she'll go on "the stupid date", Bonnie insisted that she get dressed up, which resulted in them going on a shopping spree, Bonnibel's treat.<p>

"Come on Bonnie. I have clothes at home. Clothes that are perfectly suited for party- I mean going on a date."

"Nonsense, a girl can never have too many clothes!"Bonnibel insisted ignoring Marceline's slip up.

Since Marceline didn't really want to shop, she let Bonnie pick her outfit out. However, before Bonnie went wild, Marceline made her promise to get no pink. Bonnibel slowly agreed. Marceline sighed as Bonnie went crazy with the clothes.

"She must have a lot of faith in this date." Marceline thought to herself.

Bonnibel ended choosing an outfit that was cute and even Marceline approved of. It was a pencil skirt with a cheetah print shirt. Sure, Marceline would never wear this on a date, let alone ever, but it was better than that red dress that made her look like she was a two cent hooker. Everything was going good until Bonnie brought out the most painful shoes known to women, or to Marceline.

"No. No, no, no, no! I have changed my name to No and will now be moving to Noville. If you make me wear those shoes Bonnie, that is what will end up happening! You want to know why? Because I'll be too embarrassed to show my face after I fall over my own feet!" Marceline fussed dramatically.

Bonnibel looked at the shoes that were dangling carelessly in her hands, surprised that a simple pair of stilettos would cause that much drama.

"Marceline, I doubt that these shoes would cause so much mishap in your life. For me?" Bonnie pouted, knowing that Marceline couldn't resist the pout.

Marceline saw what she was about to do, but it was too late. Once she caught glimpse of the pout, all of her defenses goes down, and she agrees to whatever Bonnie wanted, and this time was no different.

"Fine, just make sure you watch the heel height." Marceline warned, really hoping she didn't fall at The Nightosphere. She would be the laughing stock of the town.

After the torture Bonnibel made her go through with the shopping, they went back to her house so Bonnie can put make up on her and do her hair.

"Bonnie, I swear sometimes you only hang with me so I can be your doll." Marceline commented as Bonnibel put a bunch of powder on her face.

"Marceline, although you're skinny and have a beautiful complexion, I respect you more as a person than a doll!" Bonnibel swore, although Marceline never heard it since she was still wondering about the skinny thing.

"I'm not skinny. I'm awesome." She mumbled.

After Bonnie put on Marceline's makeup and combed and curled her hair (nobody will ever forget the torturous screams coming out of Bonnie's apartment), Marceline was prepared for her date.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW LIMIT: 19<strong>

**I'd like to see y'all get that in a day :P**

**Thanks for reviewing though, seriously. I love you guise who review.**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY SORRY SORRY GUISEEE!

I FORGOT THAT I STILL HAD A REVIEW LIMIT ON THIS STORY!

Anyways, here is your overdue chapter.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :3**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO CLARIFY THIS ANY MORE?**

* * *

><p>Marceline walked into The Nightosphere surprised at what she saw. This wasn't just A club, it was THE club. Every where people were dancing, although some was inappropriate. She got many approving looks and was tempted to ditch the date, but then remembered the seasonal pass. She could talk to those guys next time. She slowly walked fully in; concentrating on her feet and making sure she didn't fall over the stupid shoes. A whistle came from the bar, so she turned her attention to their.<p>

"Ya need any help around here?" The bartender asked looking her up and down.

"Depends. I'm here on a blind date, and I was just wondering have you seen any guy here by himself? I mean, I'm pretty sure he looks out of his element." Marceline asked walking closer.

"You? On a blind date? How come I find that so hard to believe? You could get any guy you wanna." The guy flirted as he laughed.

Marceline blushed and averted her eyes elsewhere. She wasn't used to compliments.

"Now, this guy who's really flippin' lucky…I'm pretty sure I saw him over there. If it doesn't work out, come back here won't ya?" The guy winked as he pointed to the booths.

"I'll think about it. Who knows? This guy might be the one." Marceline joked as she turned around.

Marceline walked around for a bit and found a guy who looked like a professor, but she was really hoping the guy she suspected wasn't her date. He had this humungous nose and this white beard. He looked around forty and was on the hefty side. She looked back to see the cute bartender guy winking at her.

She sighed and approached the guy to get this over with it.

"Umm, hi. Are you Bonnibel's professor?" Marceline questioned as she looked at him.

"Please let him say no. Please let him say no. Please let him say no." she chanted in her head.

"Aww, yes. And you must be her friend, Marcelina, is it?" he asked.

"Marceline. Umm nice to meeting you." Marceline said as she sat down. This was going to be a long night.

"OH YES! Very nice to meeting you. Now tell me, how Bonnibel is doing?" was one of the first questions he asked.

"Oh, yeah. You know she's doing well." Marceline answered confused on how they automatically started talking about Bonnie.

"Such a smart independent girl she is! One of the best in her class! You should be honored that you're her friend." He went on and on.

"Excuse me, but I've never got your name."

"How rude of me! I'm Isah King." He introduced.

"Izah King. Weird name." she laughed, trying to clear the tension on the date, but he did not look amused.

"Cute. But no, it's actually pronounced Aye-Suh. You know like ice? Anyways, tell me how you and delightful Bonnibel meet." Isah said as he put his head on his hands truly interested.

"You know, this is kind of weird. I'm Marceline, not Bonnibel." She replied, getting creeped out.

"Oh yes, I'm so very sorry. Tell me more about yourself." he recommended yawning.

"I'm a singer. My best friends are Fionna, Bonnie, and Bubba. I like the color red and-"She listed off until she noticed the boredom in his eyes. This date was failing horribly. "I'm sorry but am I boring you?"

She set her hands down on her lap and waited for a response from him. However, she noticed he wasn't looking at her face but lower. She looked down and noticed what he was staring at and practically drooling over.

"HEY! HEY GUY! My face? You know that thing that's connected to my head which is connected to my neck? Well yeah, it's up here." She declared pointing her finger at her face.

He cleared his throat and looked at her, not even ashamed he was looking at her lady pecks.

"Let's get on with this. I only went on this date to please Bonnibel that way I could have a chance with her. You were just someone that could help me with it. However, I was not anticipating you being this attractive. Let's skip the small talk and head to my place." He flirted.

Marceline stared at her sixth blind date as if he had lost his everlasting mind

* * *

><p>IF YOU READ "IT COULDN'T GET WORSE" YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW THAT <strong>THERE IS NO LONGER A REVIEW LIMIT<strong>. Therefore I'm just going to update whenever I can.

But thank you for the reviews! I love you guise!

Anyways, I have no idea where I'm going on this story (it's like driving and you don't know where you're going; **JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL**)

**I'm not going to be able to update this in a while because Mid-Terms :(**

(2 or 3 weeks?)

Same with "It Couldn't Get Worse"

I don't know about Roomies, I have some chapters already written out, so it depends. (That's my fav. fanfic of mine :3 Well, I like where it's going.)

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW AND DO OTHER THINGS :3**


	5. Chapter 5

I mean, you guise deserved it.

It's not as long as I had desired, but hopefully next chapter will be.

**DISCLAIMER: THINGS CHANGE BECAUSE IN THE SHOW (WHICH I HAVE NEVER OWNED) CHANGE. THEREFORE THINGS IN MY STORIES HAVE TO CHANGE SO THE CHANGE CAN MATCH THE CHANGE IN THE SHOW (WHICH I STILL DON'T OWN)**

(You'll get it when you read the chapter, or maybe again, you won't)

* * *

><p>Marceline stared at Isah King in disbelief. Did this guy really just say that? Out loud? Sure, some guys were known to be blunt, but this was ridiculous!<p>

"W-w-what?" Marceline questioned.

"Oh come on, you're an attractive young female! I'm pretty sure you've heard of one night stands! To be honest, I only came on this date in hopes of getting a chance with Bonnibel." Isah admitted and shrugged his shoulders.

"But she has a boyfriend?" Marceline said raising one eyebrow in confusion.

"Young people have no idea the meaning of commitment now-a-days! After a span of three days they declare they're in love! Plus, an old man needs love too!" Isah tsked in disapproval at Marceline's statement.

"Yet you'd really think that I'd be that desperate to sleep with an old man like yourself?"

Isah's mouth formed a giant "O" towards Marceline's question. "Old? Myself..old? Nonsense! I've just been around the block a couple of times. There's nothing wrong with that! But, I gotta say…you were desperate enough to go on this blind date. So what do you say?" Isah winked.

Marceline groaned. Yeah, when Isah had first made that suggestion, she had wanted to punch him in the face. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't because if she did, she'd possibly be kicked out and Bubba would find out and then blah, blah, and blah. You get the idea. So therefore, she had to put up with this old geezer's perversion. If only she could go back to the bar and flirt with the cute bartender, but nooo. Bonnibel sucked at picking dates, and nothing in this world would possibly make her go on another date suggested by her.

"No, my dear Mr. King, I was not desperate enough to go on this date. It's called being a friend…which unfortunately, I am. Also, I only went on this date to PLEASE Bubba, Bonnibel's boyfriend. I don't think that Bubba would be too happy that the guy both he and Bonnibel set me up with was trying to get his girl. To be completely honest, I'm absolutely positive that he won't like that all. So let's make a deal, I leave this date and you tell Bonnie that it was okay, OR I go back to Bonnie and tell her that her professor was a complete jerk and perv. You make your choice." Marceline smirked at Isah's bewildered expression. Since he seemed to not have some clever comeback organized, Marceline began to get up until her arm was grabbed. She looked for the person who dare lay a hand on her and came face to face with Isah once again.

"Now now Ms. Marceline, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not as slow as I seem. You seem like a good friend, but if you're not as desperate as you say you are, then you're most likely getting something out of this. So I'd prefer if you stayed, unless you want me to tell Bonnibel that you ditched me. Knowing your history with your pass dates, I think she'd believe me." Isah threatened.

Marceline glared at Isah, but begrudgingly sat back down. However, in a distance there was some loud yelling. Isah looked at Marceline, and began to look uncomfortable.

"What's your problem?" Marceline mumbled plopping her arm on the table so she could rest her head on it.

"Nothing! I mean, um, nothing. Let's learn more about you. So what do you do?" Isah questioned squirming in his seat. He pulled at his collar as if it was hot.

"You don't care, so don't act like you do." Marceline mumbled as she watched Isah. Although she didn't show it, it was rather amusing. Isah suddenly took one of the untouched menus and hid behind it. The commotion from earlier got closer which caused her to turn back. She muffled a laugh at what she saw. There was this crazy old lady who was causing a bunch of trouble. There were bodyguards all around, persisting that she wasn't allowed in, but it was too late since she was already in.

Everywhere she went, chaos ensured. The cute bartender was baffled and jumped over the bar to save what was left of the tables.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! I'M LOOKING FOR SIMON PETRIKOV!" She screamed.

"Why me?" Isah mumbled. Recognition crossed Marceline's face, taking her by surprised.

"Wait, you're Simon?" Marceline whispered as she turned towards him.

"I no longer go by that name since my first love left, but yes. I am Simon Petrikov." He sighed, still hiding his identity with the menu.

"Who is she?" Marceline snickered.

"That is my ex-wife. The woman has lost her mind I tell you! One minute she hates me so I leave her, and right when I do she's like a hound! She can't make up her mind!" An evil smirk appeared on Marceline's mouth. Isah took notice after one of his glances over the menu. "I don't like you looking like that. Why are you looking like that?"

"Looks like I have something to blackmail you with. If you don't let me leave this date, I'm going to reveal who you really are." Marceline bargained.

"You wouldn't!" Isah hissed.

"I would. Try me." Marceline challenged. Isah became quiet much to the dismay of Marceline. To show that she was serious, she screamed out a "hey", causing them to look at her.

Isah hurriedly whispered, "Fine, fine! I will, I will! Whatever you say, just don't call that mad woman over here!"

Marceline grinned triumphantly, waved her hand, and replied a simple "nevermind." She hurriedly grabbed her things, and made her way towards the exit. She passed the bodyguards trying to hold down Mrs. Petrikov, and decided to go back on her promise. The guy was rude, so why not?

"He's right there." Marceline pointed out, causing the woman to slowly turn around towards her prey. Isah looked like a deer caught in headlights. He raised his hand and put on a nervous grin,

"Hi Simone."

Not really wanting to see the drama that was about to go down, Marceline walked faster, not noticing the "cute bartender" waving a goodbye.

* * *

><p>What changed though?<p>

I suck for making you guise wait so long.

However, you might have to wait just as long to get the next chapter. It just depends if my brain wants to poop it out.

Either way, **REVIEW!**

**I mean if ya wanna, 'cause I really have no right to _tell _you to.  
><strong>


End file.
